Amor y primos
by Tigrefan
Summary: Los primos de Manny y Frida vienen de visita, pero Frida tiene que lidiar con Manny que temporalmente esta enamorado de su prima la cual es cruel con Frida y ella no descansara hasta demostrarselo, pero casi como toda historia tiene un final feliz.


Bno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y xfa no me digan cosas feas en los reviews

**AMOR Y PRIMOS**

Era un día hermoso en la Cd. Milagro cuando un joven de 13 años corría my ansioso a donde se encontraba su mejor amiga.

Manny: Fridaaaaaa

Frida: Manny que te ocurre –Dijo poco asustada.

Manny: Ya casi es el baile escolar.

Frida: Manny no hay problema siempre vamos juntos o no

Manny: -Sonrojado –Claro Frida bueno pero mientras hay que escondernos

Frida: De quien?

Manny: A bueno solo de ¡Todas mis fans y todos tus pretendientes! –Dijo gritando

Frida: ¡Cierto! ¡CORREEEE!

Manny y Frida se escondieron debajo de la mesa quedando muy juntos y sonrojados

Manny: Am F-Frida

Frida: S-Si M-Manny?

Manny: Y-Ya s-se f-fueron

Frida y Manny se salieron de su escondite y Manny había recordado que lo iba a visitar su primo de ciudad fantasía

Manny: Frida vámonos a mi casa para recibir a mi primo Fernando que de seguro como él me lo dijo va a venir con tu prima Mariana

Frida: Ash va a venir ella que horror

Manny: Porque la odias tanto?

Frida: Porque ella se cree superior, es presumida, odiosa, hipócrita y lo más importante odia los churros –Dijo enojada

Manny: Vamos Frida de seguro no es tan mala

Frida: Ya veras

Manny y Frida se fueron a la casa del macho a esperar a sus primos cuando un apuesto joven de 13 años entro por la puerta con una chica muy linda (no tanto como Frida eh)

Manny: Frida el es Fernando mi primo –Dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la prima de Frida.

Fernando: Mucho gusto

Frida: El gusto es mío –Dijo casi babeando

Manny: Y no me vas a presentar a tu prima

Frida: A si ella es mi prima Mariana y bla bla bla –Dijo sin importarle mucho

Manny: Mucho gusto

Mariana: Oye tienes un cinturón igual que el mio

Manny: Oye si he cierto

Frida: Manny se me olvido decirte que ella tiene súper poderes

Manny: A si? Que haces?

Mariana: Me convierto en _la tigre_

Manny: A si? Pues yo me convierto en _el tigre_

Mariana: Wow tenemos mucho en común, no es así Frida?.-Dijo tratando de poner celosa a Frida

Frida: Si si, en donde nos quedamos Fernando?

Fernando: En que me enseñes unos trucos de guitarra

Frida: Claro con mucho gusto Fernando

Manny: Frida tenemos que hablar

Frida: Claro Manny

Manny y Frida se fueron a una habitación a platicar

Manny: Frida me gusta tu prima

Frida: Manny a mi tu primo un poco y creo que vas a decirme que la quieres invitar al baile a ella y que no te odie por eso, no?

Manny: Como supiste?

Frida: Manny soy tu mejor amiga y te conozco no soy tonta, sabes?

Manny: Y si aceptas eso?

Frida: Claro Manny pero te advierto que ella es una hipócrita y es mala, ok?

Manny: Esta bien te voy a escuchar

Frida: Hazlo o te matare por no escucharme

Manny: Ja, ja, ja, ja

Manny y Frida salieron de la habitación a decirles lo del baile y ambos aceptaron, luego Frida y Mariana se fueron a su casa y empezaron a platicar

Frida: A si que iras con Manny al baile, no?

Mariana: Si celosa?

Frida: No, porque preguntas eso?

Mariana: Crees que no me eh dado cuenta que el te gusta y viceversa?

Frida: De que me estás hablando?

Mariana: Frida Frida Frida, que inocente eres mira solo estoy usando a tu guapo amiguito para que ya no te hable y ningún chico se vuelva a acercar a ti, vez que fácil es usar mis encantos para manipular a alguien? Tanto que ni siquiera tu amiguito se resiste

Frida: No entiendo?

Mariana: Mira Fridita yo se que tú le gustas a Manny y como mi mama cuando éramos niñas te quería mas a ti que a mi bueno eso creo ya que te hacia mas caso bueno el punto es que me voy a vengar separándote de tu amiguito, no crees que soy muy lista?

Frida: porque me haces esto? –Dijo enojada

Mariana: te quiero arruinar la vida a sí que es mejor que te dejes y ya

Frida: No me dejare, sabes por qué?

Mariana: Por?

Frida: se lo diré a Manny y él me va a creer porque es mi mejor amigo

Mariana: Enserio crees que te va a creer, por favor, usare mis lindos encantos y ya verás como cae rendido a mis pies pero por si acaso debo asegurarme de que no se entere de mi plan

Frida: A que quieres llegar con eso?

Mariana: A que si le dices me las vas a pagar

Frida: Que me vas a hacer pegarme –Mariana la golpeo en el ojo –No recuerdo nada

Mariana: Mucho mejor

Al otro día en la escuela leone todos estaban como si nada hasta que Frida y Manny se quedaron solos y Frida tuvo el valor de decirle a Manny lo que sucedió

Frida: Manny te tengo que decir algo

Manny: que paso Frida?

Frida: que tanto te gusta mariana?

Manny: es una pregunta muy rara pero me gusta mucho

Frida: Tanto como que le creerías mas a ella que a mi?

Manny: Bueno depende de que tema sea

Frida: Bueno este es el caso, ella me dijo que solo te estaba utilizando para ponerme celosa lo cual no funciono y que te usaría para separarte de mí, hacerme la vida imposible y horrible, por favor dime que si me crees

Manny: Frida no se que decir es que no se si creerte tu historia es bastante mmmm como digo noo creíble y bueno se ve que tu prima es buena onda y no haría eso

Frida: Manny como me puedes hacer esto creí que éramos amigos

Manny: Y lo somos pero…

Frida: No Manny ya no digas nada es increíble que no le creas a tu mejor amiga que conoces de años

Manny: no Frida es que…

Frida: Es que nada, tu para mí ya no existes –Dijo a punto de romper a llorar

Frida salió corriendo del lugar y aunque Manny trato de detenerla pero no funciono, Manny se fue a su casa y le conto a su primo de lo sucedido

Fernando: Mira Manny si fuera tu le creería a Frida

Manny: Porque no apoyas tu a tu amiga?

Fernando: No Manny, yo estoy diciendo que aunque no fuera cierto le deberías creer ya que para eso son amigos

Manny: Y tu ayudarías a mariana, no?

Fernando: por supuesto es mi amiga y la debo apoyar aunque las cosas que haga sean malas

Manny: Pero si es mala y todo eso como es que la vas a ayudar

Fernando: A reflexionar Manny no a hacer las cosas peor

Manny: Aun así tú conoces a mariana y ella no ha hecho nada malo ya que tu hablabas de ella a cada rato

Fernando: si pero nunca se porto así conmigo

Manny: Entonces si no se porta así contigo menos con un familiar suyo, no?

Fernando: bueno este, bueno emm

Manny: Lo vez? No le hace nada

Fernando: No lo se Manny ella decía cosas malas de Frida

Manny: Mira yo no le creo a Frida porque mariana no se ve que es tan mala

Fernando: Bueno allá tu pero si Frida sale herida por esto es tu culpa

Manny: Pero de todos modos ire a hablar con ella

Fernando: Bien pero que sea hasta el baile

Manny: Esta bien

Fernando: Manny

Manny: Que?

Fernando: Cuando pase todo un día con ella, no dejo de hablar de ti –Dijo tratando de poner en razón a Manny

Manny: Lo entiendo pero aun así no le puedo creer a todo lo que dice

Fernando: Esta bien te lo advertí

Manny: Mañana es el baile más vale que vayamos por nuestros trajes

Fernando: Vamos

Manny y Fernando se fueron por los trajes, en la casa de Frida…

Mariana: Frida mañana es el baile y se que estas destrozada, ya que tu amiguito no te creyó y ya no le hablas, pobre idiota no sabe que es mi juguete, pero lo creas o no me preocupa Fernando ya que es mi mejor amigo y lo voy a tener que rechazar por todo ese dia, lo quiero tanto

Frida: Mira Mariana Manny…espera, te gusta Fernando?

Mariana: Pues si mucho…chin… -Dijo sonrojada porque Frida se entero de su pequeño secreto

Frida: Descuida yo no soy tan nefasta como tu

Mariana: Pero yo si tuve el valor de salir con Manny

Frida: Cállate y vamos por los vestidos para el baile

Mariana: Claro mi vestido los dejara a todos impactados

Frida: Si claro –Dijo sarcástica

Mariana: vamos Fridita

Frida y Mariana fueron por los vestidos, al otro día en la noche…

Manny: Apúrate Fernando se hace tarde y tengo que hablar con Frida

Fernando: Ya voy Manny no es mi culpa que te quieras reconciliar con tu novia –Dijo con mirada maliciosa

Manny: No Fernando una cosa es que me guste demasiado y otra que estuviera saliendo con e-lla…

Fernando: Uy al parecer hice que lo dijeras al fin

Manny: Bueno pero no le digas a nadie

Fernando: Pero y mariana? pensaba que te gustaba

Manny: No tanto como con Frida

Fernando: Y por que no la has invitado ha salir

Manny: No es tan fácil mira si le digo a Frida lo que siento y ella no siente lo mismo se arruinaría nuestra amistad y ya sabes que sigue luego

Fernando: que no entendiste de que ella hablaba de ti todo el tiempo

Manny: nada

Fernando: Ya hay que irnos a recoger a mariana y a Frida

Manny y Fernando se fueron a recoger a Frida y a mariana, cuando Frida abrió la puerta y todos se quedaron babeando porque Frida enserio se veía bien con el vestido que traia era un vestido color negro con toques rosas un pasador que tenia una calavera y una pusera de perlas

Manny: wow

Fernando: Te vez bien Frida nos vamos

Frida: Gracias Fernando tu también

Mariana: Que a mi no me van a decir nada

Mariana lucía un vestido rosa muy empalagoso, se veía bien pero estaba muy exagerado

Manny: A, si te vez bien

Fernando: Si te vez bien

Mariana: Bueno nos vamos?

Manny: Claro –Agarro de la mano a Mariana tratando de poner celosa a Frida

Fernando: Nos vamos Frida

Frida: Con gusto –Dijo mirando con indiferencia a Manny

Manny: Esta será una larga noche

Todos estaban en el baile escolar cuando llego Frida todos los chicos estaban alrededor de ella acechándola y pidiéndole que bailara con ellos se acercaron tanto que Manny se puso tan celoso que quito a todos de su camino y les dijo estorbaran Mariana lo noto y trato de alejar a Manny de Frida

Mariana: Manny quiero platicar contigo

Manny: Esta bien

Mariana lo llevo al jardín donde le dijo:

Mariana: Manny

Manny: que paso?

Mariana: Ya no quiero que te acerques a Frida

Manny: Quueeeeee?

Mariana: Como lo dije no te le acerques

Manny: y porque no?

Mariana: Soy tu novia y si quieres que lo siga siendo ya no le hables

Manny: Ni loco, sabes? Esto se acabo, adiós

Mariana: O.o

Manny fue a buscar a Frida para disculparse por no creerle y a revelarle lo que siente por ella, cuando de pronto vio que alguien la raptaba

Manny: No Fridaaaaaa

Fue a la guarida de el villano(a) que la había raptado y se sorprendió al ver quien la capturo era Mariana

Mariana: Frida como no pude separarte de tu amiguito a las buenas lo voy a tener que hacer por las malas a si que invente esto por si no funcionaba mi plan invente esto para que Manny se enamore perdidamente de mi

Frida: pensaba que te gustaba Fernando

Mariana: Si Frida y mucho pero con tal de arruinarte la vida, pero aun así de todos modos romperé con el después y estaré con el amor de mi vida Fernando

Frida: aun asi no entiendo, porque me haces esto aun siendo tu familiar?, por eso aunque me hagas todo eso te seguiré queriendo y eso te lo juro nadie me lo puede quitar ya que soy tu prima

Mariana: hablas enserió –Dijo conmovida

Frida: si no me importa lo que me hagas te seguiré queriendo y siempre lo hare porque eres un familiar mío

Mariana: ay Frida como pude haberte destrozado la vida así y me sigues queriendo me conmoviste tanto que ya no te quiero destruir, prima como te admiro por tu valentía y corazón –Mariana le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a Frida y juro ya no hacerle daño

Frida: gracias mariana y que dices, amigas?

Mariana: Por supuesto

Frida y mariana salieron de ahí y se encontraron con Manny y Fernando

Manny: Frida estas bien?

Frida: claro Manny aclare todo con mariana y ya no ve va a molestar jamás

Manny: bueno que tal si vamos a ver la puesta de sol en la playa todos juntos

Fernando: Claro que iremos bueno al menos que mariana quiera, vamos?

Mariana: claro –dijo agarrándolo de la mano

Todos se fueron a contemplar la puesta de sol, pero Fernando y mariana se tenían que ir, se despidieron y dejaron a Manny y a Frida solos

Frida: Que linda noche, no Manny?

Manny: si muy hermosa, y sabes quien mas es hermosa?

Frida: quien Manny?

Manny: la chica que he amado por siempre –Después de decir eso Manny beso a Frida en sus labios, el beso duro bastante pero por falta de aire se separaron

Frida: No se que decir Manny

Manny: no digas nada y disfruta el momento –Se dieron otro beso sellando su amor

FIN

88888888888888888

Saben que? No soy muy buena escribiendo pero lo intente y me divertí y eso es lo que cuenta bueno dejen reviews y me despido bye, y por favor no me pongan tampoco cosas feas solo soy una niña de 12 años bye cuidense


End file.
